When Swans Cry
by LightningKimba
Summary: A series about an ordinary person... A person who's life becomes something he never believed it could be, something that only a sleep-walker could even dare to dream of...


1st Strike - Origin

There once was a time when humans were in the climax of their discovery in technology, much like our own today. From flying cars all the ways to the ability to travel online with the support of a Net Navigator, these things and more were a part of everyday life.

At this point of time, scientists were still trying to figure out how to make life easier. Even though they were paid enormous amounts of money in the form of grants, they still had that task to do, or else the government would make sure they lived the rest of their lives in poverty.

"Eureka!" cried out one scientist, still clad in his lab outfit. He, with the rest of his colleagues, were focused with the task of discovering what lies beyond their own dimension, what they dubbed, "Dimension-B".

The scientists were in the town of South Avenue, a small suburban locale of dullness, with a very peculiar air of a warm home. However, the new discovery in the land of science will change the air…

The now tear-filled scientist was in front of a large arc, that glowed in a dandelion yellow hue. Its vortex seemed to extend beyond the regular dimension. That scientist was sure that he found a path to Dimension-B.

His colleagues, however, thought that they should not meddle more into this, and leave the experiment where it was: At the door of Dimension-B. The systems themselves were starting to overload, and various sheets of paper started to flutter in the air.

That scientist pushed on, trying to find out more of the data he just found on his laptop. It was a portal, which he already figured it would be from his hypothesis. The only problem was… That portal led to Dimension-B,

Normally, this would be a good thing. The scientists would go down as heroes for being able to find traces and even figuring out a way to go into a different dimension. Alas, the scientist continued with his experimentation, which eventually led to the arc expanding the force that was emitting energy particles.

Papers fluttering about, pens fighting like knights in the Feudal era… It was as if a poltergeist was in the room. The arc's force of retraction eventually led to the scientists' doom, where they were all sucked into, such as dust bunnies to a vacuum…

Actually, I think I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. I am the Narrator of this story, which you may have heard me from such stories as Like a Line Drive! or even Requiem of Vinesman. …What? You never heard of me? Oh great, well… Actually, no time for intros, not right now. I'll read off the rest of this story, all right?

---

It was a gray morning, the sky filled with dust clouds that were ready to sink their contents out like movie-goers once they consumed over three super sized soft drinks. The black birds that normally fly in this town were now resting on the power lines of the streets. They seemed to laugh at the passerby on bikes.

In a certain peach cream-colored house, there lived your average teenager. This young adult had hair in the shade of a very deep blue, blue enough to make black berries. His mouth was wide open as he slept on his back, and seemed to start gargling on his own drool. Eventually, his body stirred while he was still asleep, making roll off of his feathery bed.

When he landed on the floor, he jumped up, and yelled out, "OH CRAP I'M LATE!!!"

He was still wearing his pajamas, gray T-shirt and green vertical striped-shorts. The teenager hurried into his closet, and dressed himself up in his school's attire as fast as he could possibly try: Rather slowly and poorly.

"Raymond! Are you still getting dressed? It's four minutes to 9:00!" said a woman behind the teenager's door, which may as well be his mother.

In fact, it was. "Mom, I'm still putting on my shirt!"

"Okay dear, you might want to hurry up, I could actually hear the bus!"

This is where our 'protagonist', Raymond, panicked. He did manage to put his orange and white horizontal-striped shirt on, with his long khaki pants snuggly fitted with his brown belt, however, he tripped on his electronic watch, which landed on his head.

"Raymond! Quit banging it up there!" his mom yelled.

Raymond struggled up, dusted his hair, and fasten his watch on. It read, 9:03. "Oh… shit."

___

With his orange messenger bag straddled on his shoulder, Raymond ran off towards the bus stop, hoping that he did not miss the vehicle, his creamy root beer-shaded shoes hitting the pavement harder than the standard jackhammer.

He realized, though, that he JUST missed the bus, and it was about to take off the second he made it within two feet in front the actual stop. Raymond sprinted as fast as he could, and only managed to hook his hand on the knob of the emergency door of the bus, leaving him with silent laughs from both his fellow schoolmates on the bus, and the teary giggles from the gray clouds above.

___

Now drenched in water, Raymond squeezed out most of the water from his hair, leaving him with a cool whip-like tip that hung in front of his left eye, that also appeared to be giggling at Raymond's nerd-like mannerisms.

"Mm? Heya Rabachi."

From behind the boy, came a young girl, who was not much older than Raymond himself.

"Yo, Tiff."

The two students were Raymond and Tiffany, and they knew each other since… Uh… Amazingly, they met each other in the same hospital, where the both of them actually shook hands with their neighbors. Even though Tiffany was rich and could go to any school she liked, she instead chose the route of staying around at the same school as her friend, where they seemed to grow and foster together…

"Oh, hey Ray-punk!" said a much larger person, who managed to shove the lanky Raymond around.

Now while Tiffany was nice enough to give Raymond a pet name, 'Rabachi', which was formed from the first syllable of his first name, and the last two syllables in his surname, the bully known as Blinks was not like that at all. He was used to bullying to the point where he seems to get away with it, even in front of an adult.

Tiffany then started pulling on Blinks' large ear. "You know how much I hate it when you harm Rabachi."

Blinks started to flail his beefy, hairy arms, crying out, "Oh my! Please stop, Tiff! I thought we were dating!"

Raymond rolled his eyes as he got up. I don't think I'll ever see the light side in Blinks…

Tiffany then let go of Blinks, only to have him run straight into the stairs of the school, leading to the basement floor. "Well, see ya later, Rabachi."

Raymond tried to re-arrange his hair back into its original smooth-spike signature hairstyle he had, as he thought, Why is it that my life is always the same?

Raymond seem to live the ordinary life of an everyday teenager, having to deal with schoolwork, bullies, teasing and name calling… Even the terror that was lunches! However, instead of giving you the bad story, I'm giving you the story of the day his average life changes.

____

Raymond kept thinking to himself, I'm totally happy with my life. I don't need anything to ruin my pace.

The teenager was walking down a dark alley, listening to a Japanese rock band on his media player of choice, which I'm assuming is the Zune. The cats that lurk around the hour of 10pm seem to be friendlier than they are normally portrayed on television, where they only hiss, instead of actually attacking.

Raymond looked up, seeing that most of the things he was starting to hear that were not Yoffy singing were actually becoming louder and louder as he walked. He switched off his media player, and kept moving and moving…

… Until he was cut off by a enormously large monster. It was green, and appeared to be a Japanese oni, which are sometimes compared to regular demons.

"Hey! Looks to me that some fresh meat just walked down toward me! How sweet!" it spoke.

Funny… It sounds like Blinks… Raymond thought. "Uh… If you excuse me, I'll just be passing on through…"

No matter where Raymond moved, peculiarly, the large monster went out of its way and moved in a parallel way, like standing in front of a mirror, and sidestepping, as your reflection copies the same action.

So Raymond asked the giant monster, "Okay, why are you stalking me?"

The monster lifted up a large wooden club, brown with spikes protruding from its fist end, and he spoke, "Like I said, you're my newly-found fresh meat!" It began to swing its club wildly like a flail, intimidating the average teenager.

Raymond jumped, sidestepped, ducked, and barrel rolled under the monster, but to no avail; the monster was bent on killing Raymond. What'd I even do this guy?! Did I just step into his territory?! I'm trying to leave it right now!

Now, the monster Raymond was fighting is known as a Digimon. No, this is not a big spoiler, really… It is something that is being said right now… Deep in Raymond's heart, actually. A call to justice.

"Raymond…" the voice emerged, with all of its shining glory, "You need not be afraid. You have justice and light deep inside of you. Ordinary you are not."

Raymond heard this, but was confused as to the origins of which the voice came from. He replied back, out loud, for goodness' sake, "Though this be madness, yet there is method in it."

"Madness?! You think I'm crazy, kid?!" roared the monster, who was eavesdropping on Raymond (If you could call Raymond's rather lame quoting even worth eavesdropping for), "For that, I'm marinating you!"

"Raymond… Fear me not. An angel is sailing to your location… Fight on, you one become with… Partner you possess."

Raymond still could not accurately place the words the voice spoke. That warm feeling… It's telling me about an angel I shall possess? What's going on, and why no-

Just the second before he managed to complete the thought, something hit his lips. Something… Soft, warm, something that made him blush. He opened his eyes, for he was still overcome by this sensation. Every single thing that he was thinking of… Gone. No worries, the monster that was chasing him was far from his mind. However, this small moment in time will now lead him to even more worry and trouble…

"So YOU are my partner, huh?!"

Raymond cried out, looking at who he had just made out with. It was a gray shade of brown, with large lopping ears. Three horns protruded from its forehead, as the animal gently floated down to the ground. "I… I kissed a rabbit?!"

"AH! I get to eat two meals now?! What a treat!" the monster said, jumping to delight of all of these coincidences.

Just a speck of light, Raymond thought, that light made me go blind, and I open my eyes to see myself kissing a rabbit…

The small rabbit-like animal saw the depressed state of Raymond, and smiled. "What's with cha? Aren't I yo' partna'?"

Raymond frowned. "Don't get cute with me. All I wanted was a normal life, and all I get is shit trouble like this." Raymond waved his left arm to show the green, goofy monster that was chasing him for all of this time, with its hands clapping to the thought of its extra meal.

"Boy, I'm not afraid of somethin' like THAT! Where I'm from, that's target practice." the animal said, brushing her hands at the monster.

Raymond still frowned, this time sweatdropping, "You're telling me…" He then pointed his right arm at the monster, and dug his left arm in his messenger bag, "That you could fight HIM?"

The animal looked up, putting its small left index finger in its mouth. After a while of thinking, it finally said, "Do you got a house?"

"… Yes."

"That's my answer, then!" the animal cried out, and ran at the monster without restraint.

Raymond's mind started drifting on other thoughts. What WAS that thing, he kept thinking in his mind. He eventually started to think of having it as a pet, naming it Shelia. From the looks of thing, it did not seem that he could have the small creature as anything acceptable as a pet.

The animal, despite the quick jabs it made to the monster's stomach, was quickly dispatched by a swing from the monster's club, its wide-open smile looked terribly menacing in the moonlit night.

"As a Lopmon, there's seriously no way I could lose to a thing like that!" the animal said, with a sarcastic tone at the end of the sentence.

Raymond felt useless. He just watched as the Lopmon continuously fight against the monster, being at a disadvantage in terms of height.

"And as a Goblinmon, I can't see how you could NOT be another meal to me!" the monster's laugh sounded scarier than any sound Raymond heard.

Raymond squeezed his fists. He wanted to save the Lopmon, but he could find a means how.

Mm? Raymond squeezed something in his bag. Something that was unknown to him. He knew everything in his bag from its texture, so even textbooks felt different from their respective texture, allowing him to pull out whatever book he needed without needing to open the bag fully and look through all of its contents.

The item he just discovered, however, felt electronic. Small, with a feel of… Maybe an apple green color? He also felt a small hole, a hole large enough for a clip to fit through, so he could wear the device like a belt. He assumed it was a USB drive, but he could not feel a port on it in the slightest.

What IS this? He kept asking, as he felt the smooth texture of it. He finally gave up, and threw it forward out, while clutching it to see it in the small radius of the moonlight.

He still could not identify the object. It had a small LCD screen, similar to a watch he saw the other day, worn by some kid he knew. It also had the apple green color he assumed it had, forming a surrounding square that reached about another two screens away from the original LCD screen, as the rest of the color on the device was black.

He felt Rick Roll'd as he attempted to find a button or something that would turn the device on. In his panicked state, he only managed to find a small button on top of the device, that seemed to have no effect on the device as he pressed it rapidly for a solution.

I'm screwed, he thought, I'm just screwed. I'm about to be dinner to a monster, no, a GOBLINmon, and that gray animal, the Lopmon thing, it's already about to die… My first kiss came and gone just like that… Is my life really that low and shallow? Is that seriously my life?


End file.
